InuYasha NEO
by extremeracer19
Summary: Welcome to neoJapan. A country destroyed down to dust by an outbreak event called Black Winter. The lands where the rich have cowered behind the walls of remaining cities and the rest suffer beyond them. Meet four teenagers who venture these lands in order to escape and find the truth behind every revelation that destroyed the former Japan down to dust. [Rated M for crude content.]
1. This is NEO Japan

**Hey guys! I really didn't want to begin this fiction until my exams were done but I couldn't help it. Several things ran over my head that I just couldn't ignore it. So I wrote this chapter. Rated M for violence, blood and gore.  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise or Viz Media especially InuYasha.**

* * *

A boy with white hair and two dog ears ran through the lanes of a small town at the outskirts of Kyoto. He ran for his life as several humans came looking for him. He had a small tube on his hands as he took several lanes turning and ignoring every human that came looking for him.

At that moment three men appeared in front of him.

"He's here." They yelled.

Immediately they started firing their guns at the boy. The boy ignoring the wounds inflicted on his body dashed forward, jumped and immediately kicked one of the men in the head. Then he went towards another man and kicked him in the leg then slamming him on the ground with his fist over his gut. He then dashed forward again and knocked the last person unconscious.

Then he began running again. But suddenly a man appeared and grabbed him from the side. Then man then pressed his arm on the neck of the boy causing him to suffocate. The boy fought back with punches which were strangely painful considering his size. The man now exhausted, lost his grip on the boy. The boy still not able to get out from his grip pushed back and slammed his back on the nearby wall. The man completely lost his grip and the next moment the boy grabbed the man's arm and threw him towards the trash can that was nearby. The man slammed with great amount of force and great amount of pain.

The boy then put his hand over his body looking at the wounds inflicted by the bullets.

"What are you trying to do?" The big man asked.

"Like you would understand my reason's. Try being hated by everyone and ask that question again." He replied.

"There he is." A voice from behind him came again and gunshots were heard again.

The boy then began running again. He ran and ran ignoring every man in that town that was after him and inflicting every bullet. Finally, he reached a train station and he hid behind the passenger stand. He was extremely tired and he had to get away. He then looked at the tube in his hand. It had some sort of pink liquid.

"I hope this worth all the trouble." He said to himself.

"INUYASHA" A woman's voice came out of nowhere.

The boy immediately turned around only to hear a loud bang. The next moment a bullet pierced through his chest into his heart. Unable to take the pain he fell down kneeling on his arms. He looked up towards the woman who attacked him. She was wearing a purple kimono and she had a sniper rifle in her hand.

"Kikyo, I thought…." He spoke up trying hard to finish a sentence.

"SHUT UP" she yelled and she shot him in the head.

* * *

InuYasha opened his eyes as he heard the beeping sound of his stopwatch. He held up his arms to look at the watch displaying the time 6:00 AM. He was sitting on top of a 10 storied building looking down at the ground from the top.

"It's about time." He said to himself.

He then stood up and looked around the ruined city of Osaka. Then at a distance he saw a few police sirens wailing in a distance. A few moments later a car ran through the street besides the building where InuYasha was standing.

"There's my cue." He said to himself.

Then taking a deep breath he jumped from the building and clinging on to the wall of the other building he slowly slid down. Then when he was about to lose his grip he jumped back to the wall of another building.

Jumping back and forth he finally made it to the ground. There above the trash can was a package. He went forward and picked it up.

"Well, I have been waiting for you." He said to the package.

He opened it up and found a small key, a card and a bracelet.

He put away the key and the card on his pocket and he wore the bracelet.

Suddenly a visor appeared in front of his eyes and a computer voice began speaking.

"Please stand by, retinal scanning underway." It spoke up.

Then it drew a blue line along the screen and slid it down wards.

"Scanning complete, person's name InuYasha Isayama. Welcome, you have a message." It spoke up.

The visor then began playing an audio log.

"**Hey, kid. You did a great job with that package you delivered to us. As a payment you got yourself that key which I called it Kusunagi, as for that card put it in your computer slot. I know you will be happy to find out what it is. Now listen carefully kid. The militias have been on the move recently. So we are planning on moving away from this place as soon as possible. So there will be no contact between you or any of us. You too should move away, considering your body anatomy I know they will capture and execute you with no second thought. That reason alone I decided to give you Kusunagi since the roads are blocked and those militias would probably be in that city for extermination in about two days. Plus, there have been a report that rebels from our sister wing is going to show up at Kyoto. So meet up with them from now onwards they will give you jobs. Remember they are the first rebel group and we are just monitoring this area for them. However you only have two days, so act quick. Also, watch out for the cops and militia. They are on the highway leading to Kyoto so ignore that way. And don't even think about taking the tunnels or wastelands. I don't want you to get eaten up by the Kamikazes or get stomped by the Kyojins. Well, that's it kid. You served us well for the past year, well since we found you all lost and bruised back at Yamaguchi. I know you don't remember anything and you are willing to find out what happened in those past 50 years but in my opinion, some things are best unknown and I also apologize for the rude hatred you had to face within our group for being a half-human. But you became one of the best rebels in our group. So take this move as your promotion. Until then we will hope to meet again kid, good bye. Oh, and before I go I would like to remind you this time not to throw away that bracelet like last time. It is your second key to Kusunagi. So enough now and good bye kid and take care of those puppy ears, will you? BYE"**

"This message will get deleted in 5 seconds." The voice spoke up.

"Well, we'll meet again." InuYasha said as he swiped the light bar on his bracelet.

He then looked around and picked out a small tablet out of his bag. Then he inserted the card on a slot.

A popup box appeared on the screen.

_Establishing link…Link established.  
Connecting to server…Connection established.  
Verifying Code…Code Verified.  
Transferring transaction…Done.  
Amount transferred:  
2,000,000,000,000,000_

"I always wonder from where did that fool ever got this much money." InuYasha said to himself as he put his tablet away.

He pulled out the key and he surveyed it after which he found a button.

"Now let's see what it is." He said to himself as he pressed the button.

InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes. Suddenly a light shot out from the key and into the ground. Next moment a bike lay in front of him. It was a light blue bike with dark stripes and dark blue highlight's.

"Well, you read my mind." He said.

Then he went forward and looked at the bike. At the back side there was written KUSUNAGI-032514. This bike would never get destroyed. If any serious damage was caused to it or if it got destroyed then it would revert back to the key for repairing. However it had a repair period which its speed depends on the damage and during this stage you couldn't pull out the bike to use it.

He immediately sat on it. However it was strange to notice that it did not have any HUD. There was only a keyhole. InuYasha in a confused manner inserted the keyhole. Then immediately a visor appeared in front of him. It was the bikes HUD. He looked around and realized it was projected in front of his eye and only he could see it. He finally understood the cause of that bracelet. He looked at it and saw that the light bar was bright red and the key had a blue light. He grabbed the handle and the color of the bracelet changed to blue. He pulled his hands away and it turned red. He finally ignited the engine and the bracelet turned green. Now he understood, without the bracelet near, the bike wouldn't even start.

InuYasha starting the bike revved it a few times enjoying the sound.

"Ahh, that sound 500rpm, 6000mph, 400 horsepower, this is cool." He said to himself.

Finally without waiting another second he rode through the streets of Osaka.

Osaka was already in ruins. The city was under extermination after it became one the cities that was badly affected by the outbreak. This was the very first city to be cleaned of the Kamikazes. That day was a nightmare. A lot of soldiers were killed but somehow it was cleaned. However the city was abandoned due to the fact that people were scared that there may be even some Kamikazes remaining. The city was almost lifeless. Nobody lived there anymore. There were smashed windows, building with holes, vegetation conquering over the urban buildings, rotten corpses, remaining bones, dried blood, it was really lifeless. Until, a group of rebels settled here. Why? He didn't know. For some reason they settled in this man grave and that's it.

InuYasha finally reached his room in an abandoned building rigged with enhancements making up for the damage that was caused by the outbreak and extermination. He pulled his bike inside his key and went upstairs. He then began making his route through towards Kyoto. He knew he couldn't go through the highway because the militia and the cops were totally blocking the area. He knew he couldn't take the tunnels because they were sealed and they were filled with the Kamikaze's. Finally marking his track he began preparing for his travel. He had to get out that night since he really had act fast if he ever needed to get there on time. He also checked his meeting spot and refuge destination.

Finally, packing everything up, he checked on his time. It read 6:00 PM. The day went by really fast and he never realized it. He ate his food and assembled his bag. Then he only waited for 9:00 PM by looking out at the fallen Osaka. There in a distance lay Tsutenkaku tower. Somehow in all this madness that tower survived. It felt kinda strange.

He looked at the date. It was March 19, 2064. Japan was taking drastic measures to protect itself from the outbreak. On this exact day 50 years ago he remembered a woman putting a hole in his head. Now he was returning back to where he got shot in the first place.

After he was shot everything became black and the next thing he found himself was in a slum in wearing some sort of a surgery patient's suit and fresh stitches and scars all over his body with blood coming out. At that time he remembered nothing and was scared to his wits at how much the world had changed.

Finally, it was 9:00PM and he packed up and was about to go when a sound of a truck stopped in front of the building. He slowly looked down and saw the militia preparing to enter the building. How on earth did they find him here? They were supposed to have come a day or two later. But now there was no time to think about that. He had to go. There was no waiting. Immediately grabbing his bags he ran down the building.

Down in front of the main door, the soldiers were getting ready to breach the building.

"Listen up men, our target is a man with a white hair and two dog ears. Remember, do not execute or engage with the target if possible and do not feel awed by the cuteness of his ears. He is an escaped prisoner from sector-DMWL and so far the only one. He can be extremely dangerous and is expected to go berserk. But whatever may be the case do not execute the target. We are told that we need him alive. UNDERSTAND?" One of the men spoke up.

"Yes, sir." All of the men yelled in union.

"All right then be on your positions." He yelled again.

They all took their positions at the either sides of the door. Then one of the soldiers came in front of the door and was about to kick it.

However, at that moment they heard a sound from inside and the nest moment the door ripped open apart. The next moment a bike flew through the destroyed entrance and landed on the front soldiers who was about to kick the door open.

The bike slid along the lane dragging the soldier under the bike and leaving a long trail of blood. The rest of the soldiers relapsing from their confused state began firing at InuYasha who was indeed their target.

But it was too late as their target had already gotten ahold of itself and ran off into the darkness leaving a big trace of blood and the body of a soldier whose head was now a crushed red cake.

"Damnit, get back to the vehicle. We need to get him by any ways necessary. WE CAN'T LOSE HIM" the leader yelled.

All of the soldiers immediately got on their vehicles and chased after the boy in the bike.

With no other option available InuYasha rode through Soemoncho lane in Minami. He was planning on exiting from the Midosuji Boulevard but now that place was filled with army trucks. How did he know? Well a map also appeared on his visor pointing out everything. Well that way he able to ignore a lot of hassle.

But there were some things even he couldn't ignore. A few moments later, a red bar appeared in front at the end of the lane in the map. It was a road block.

InuYasha had no other way to go around. There was nothing he could do. He was caught.

But at that moment the something showed up in the visor.

_Enemy road block ahead, please choose your action.  
a. Evasion b. Elimination_

"Evasion" InuYasha yelled in hesitation.

Then he suddenly started feeling strange. There were streaks of light shooting out of his body and a feeling of zooming forward and the next moment, he was past the road block. Then again something showed up on his visor.

_Evasion status… recharging.  
Elimination… Feature Inactive._

InuYasha looked back at the confused soldiers and smirked.

"Now, that's awesome." He yelled.

But then he realized that the bike was leading him towards the highway. Damn! Why did this have to happen? This was the waypoint he wished to greatly avoid. But there was no other way. The wrecked city was now probably filled with Militia running all over the place. There was no way he could get out the other way. He had to take this route. But now he was expecting to face some roadblocks. Then there came some cars from behind not giving up for the pursuit.

Now it was getting really annoying. At that moment he realized that thy trying to trap him. There was really a road block now. They were trying to trap him.

"Surrender now, or else be fired upon." A voice came from cars behind him.

"Like hell I would." InuYasha yelled.

A few moments later the road block appeared, but it wasn't any roadblock. They were set with hard concrete blocks. They really did come prepared. However at that moment the visor showed another message again.

_Evasion status… recharging.  
Elimination status… Released.  
Elimination selected.  
Locking target… Target Locked._

Several blue circles locked up on the road block in front of him in the visor. Then InuYasha felt something in his finger pop up. It was some sort of a trigger. Was it related with elimination? It maybe but there was only one way to find out.

With a deep breath he pulled the trigger. Then moments later all objects blocking the road exploded. Vehicles, concrete blocks hell even the soldiers who were expecting the boy, exploded into nothing but red pools of blood. Then something more appeared on the screen.

_Target hit….. positive.  
Status:  
Evasion….. Recharging.  
Elimination… Recharging_

The road was now clear. This was his escape. He finally cleared the road. Without wasting another second InuYasha zoomed through the fire and pools of blood and into the darkness. He was final safe.

The militia on the other hand damned the escape of their target.

"WHAT, HE ESCAPED?" the leader yelled at one of the soldiers. "I GAVE YOU ONE JOB AND YOU BLEW IT?"

"We're sorry sir. We were certain that we were going to catch him but all of a sudden the roadblock exploded." The soldier tried reason.

"DAMN THAT FOOL. It is possible that he is riding a modded bike." Leader said to himself.

"Okay everyone we got to go after him. It is likely he is not far away." The leader commanded others.

At that moment a huge explosion was seen in a distance.

InuYasha rode through the darkness. That was a really close call. But how on earth did his boss have such an awesome bike. But more than that how come he managed to modify it? But hell, right now he was riding it and that was enough.

He rode in the darkness with nothing but the headlights on. Noticing that the threat was probably over and the highway would still be deserted for the next mile. He never realized he would be so wrong.

He was taking a turn when suddenly out of the darkness a girl appeared in front of the vision. InuYasha immediately panicked and tried to avoid the girl by sliding the bike and gripping the brakes hard. He was about to collide with the girl when suddenly she immediately raised her hand and the next moment InuYasha's bike exploded throwing him violently a little farther.

InuYasha landing with great pain looked at the girl. There was his bike burning behind the shadow of the girl. At that moment he could only see her back. But slowly she turned around. InuYasha was shocked to see the girl's face. This couldn't be. She couldn't be this young. There was no way.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha spoke up in great surprise and in great pain from the crash.

But no, something told him she wasn't Kikyo. Her eyes were different and they seemed extremely disturbed. Her face indicated the expression of fear. She was terrified out of her wits. It seemed she really did not mean to do this.

She was wearing some sort of surgery suit and a bandage over her forehead. Wait, it was the same clothes InuYasha wore when he was found at Yamaguchi. Could this girl hold the secret of the place he could have been those 50 years?

But InuYasha couldn't think straight. He was in extreme pain and he was close to passing out.

At that moment a voice spoke up.

"Hold it."

It was the militia. They had seen the explosion from far away and managed to appear just in time. The leader then appeared and approached the girl while continuing his words.

"Hold it girl or we will have to shoot you on sight. Put your hands up in the air."

The girl slowly pulled up her hands up in the air as she told. But at that moment something really terrible happened.

The leader was suddenly ripped apart by the torso and the next moment half of his body dropped on the floor leaving a trail of bold and his intestines sticking out. The girl suddenly became even more terrified as she covered her mouth with her hands. The soldiers stared at the girl in horror. What on earth did just happen? How come the leader suddenly got ripped apart? What is this girl?

InuYasha also stared at the girl in horror. The next moment one of the soldiers yelled.

"Hey! That is another prisoner from sector-DMWL. We have got orders to fire now."

The soldiers readied their guns and were about to fire when the girl dropped on her knees and she clutched her head very tightly. The soldiers began firing but at that moment the girl gave a loud scream. The next moment cars flew and exploded. The bodies of soldiers were ripped to shreds and blood splattering all over the now ruined highway. Then pieces of soil and scraps of metal began to rise slowly from the ground.

InuYasha witnessed the barbaric act in horror as the girl finally silenced and every object that were flying suddenly dropped down. The girl slowly turned towards InuYasha and slowly approached him.

He was dead now. Why did he have to choose this way? Why? He wanted to find the truth about his missing memory. He didn't want to die like this. Nobody wishes to die like this. He immediately closed his eyes and wished for the worst to pass.

But at that moment he heard something.

"Help me."

InuYasha looked up at the girls face and saw the face filled with fear, shock and pain. Tears were coming down her cheeks as her eyes were watered with tears.

"Help me, please." She pleaded again in a low voice.

InuYasha's vision was fading. He was losing a lot of blood. He had never been injured this badly before.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked as he started to faint.

The only words he could hear were…

"I AM KA-GO-ME"

* * *

**Well, how was it guys? Please do feel free to leave a review. If you have any questions or just wanna chat please PM me. I will try to answer them.**

**Please note, I will not be uploading this as frequent as my another story "Loneliness" at least not until my exams are done. One my exams are finished I will also try to post chapters for this story as well. Also, I based this story off of my blueprint one shot called 'The Futuristic Fiction'.  
**

**I will also try to post the next chapter for 'Loneliness' next week. Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it and I will see you around.**


	2. Into the Darkness

**Hey guys! It's been a while so I decided to update this story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Sunrise or Viz Media especially InuYasha.**

* * *

_It all began in 19__th__ November 1996._

_7:45 PM_

_It was a cool winter day in Japan. The snow was falling and people were running homes from their offices. Then a distress signal came. They were telling some strange human figures were attacking several civilians. But they were very badly disfigured. They only had shape of a human, but they were something else._

_Two hour earlier._

_Reports of several wild humans running around were reported by several people._

_45 minutes later._

_A half-eaten corpse was found by civilians at Wakayama administrative division._

_5 minutes later._

_The incident was later reported to the police by several civilians. Cops were sent out to patrol the area._

_10 minutes later._

_More corpses were found by the patrolling cops._

_10 minutes later._

_One of the cops reported a figure which looked like a man was found to be feeding on another man's flesh._

_15 minutes later._

_Several police were found to be killed the same way._

_2 minutes later_

_Government warned civilians against going outside and suggested to stay home. They also suggested not opening the door for any strangers._

_30 minutes later._

_There were several reports of cannibals which the cops codenamed Kamikaze's._

_5 minutes later._

_Several Administrative Divisions reported Kamikaze's appearance._

_15 minutes later._

_Large groups of Kamikaze's were reported at Nagano Administrative Division._

_2 minutes later_

_Government immediately ordered suppression. Chaos erupted in several cities. Highways were lined with cars and airports were filled with people._

_30 minutes later._

_Military became involved. Soon several choppers flew over the sky and tanks were running through the grounds._

_10 minutes later._

_The Kamikaze's number became overwhelmingly huge. Military force failed to suppress the army._

_30 minutes later._

_The remaining Administrative Division borders were sealed. Civilians were not allowed to come in or go out of these divisions. Civilians remaining behind the sealed area became victims of the Kamikaze's._

_20__th__ November 1996_

_5:45 AM_

_The barriers were all set around the remaining cities. Military force failed to suppress the Kamikaze's. Civilians were all killed. In one night, most of Japan became nothing but a bloody graveyard. There were corpses lying all over the ground. That day Japan's economy crashed. A once glorious country, left to nothing._

* * *

As sun rose up into the sky, InuYasha woke up. However, his head was reeling from everything happened last night. What had happened last night?

He was escaping from Osaka to meet up his new crew when a girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere. However, during his escape a girl appeared. But strange things began happening.

First, InuYasha's bike suddenly exploded as soon as he hit the girl. But the girl was all right. Second, the militia leader was suddenly ripped into two. But the girl broke down into madness as if it was her fault all along. Then the military began firing by calling her a prisoner from sector-DMWL, the same exact place where InuYasha himself was rumored to be a prisoner from. Finally, all hell broke loose when she began screaming. After that, the only thing he could hear were 'Help' and 'I am KA-GO-ME'. What was this girl? How come she had such strange powers? What has this got to do with that damn prison?

InuYasha tried to stand up with great difficulty. After, finally getting over his pain, he opened his eyes. But wait, something was not right. He wasn't in some road in some battered condition. He was in an abandoned building. What happened that night? Did that girl drag him over to the building? Why?

InuYasha looked around in panic. There was no one. He was all alone. But why did the girl bring him here?

No, he had no time asking these questions to himself. He had to escape. He had to get out.

The room had two doors. There was one on his front and one on his left.

InuYasha approached a door on his left. He grabbed the knob and turned it slowly, but it stopped half-way. He tried it again when he realized the door was locked. He tried to break it open but something was blocking the door from behind. With no other option, he approached the second door. He grabbed the knob and turned it around. He then opened the door and found a passageway. He followed a passageway and found another door. He opened the door and found a very dark room.

It was severely dark. InuYasha didn't want to go through the darkness. But he had no choice. There was no option left for him if he had to escape. Then he remembered something.

He looked down at his bracelet. The light bar was almost lit completely green with a little bit of red left. His bike had been destroyed last night. However, the recovery was almost complete.

He showed the bracelet into the darkness as it dimly showed the way. With little courage left, he entered the dark room. As he moved around, he realized it was a huge room. It was more like some hall. It was huge.

InuYasha moved around when something appeared on his visor.

_Darkness detected  
Activating Geographical Geometry Scan  
Activation in progress…._

"Now, that's cool." InuYasha said to himself.

As the room was being scanned InuYasha turned right when he saw a horrifying image. He jumped back in fright giving a loud scream. There in front of was a corpse of a man hanging upside down. What on earth was this place?

Then something appeared on his visor again.

_Geographical Geometry Scanning complete…  
Applying…._

As the visor began making geometrical lines in the background, his heartbeat began beating very fast. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a very horrible sight.

"No, this can't be." InuYasha said to himself.

Right in front of him, were several corpses hanging upside down. This was no ordinary building or a hall. He was in a building of a strange slaughter house.

"I have got to get out of here." InuYasha said.

He then began running frantically, following the path that the visor was suggesting him which leaded him to a door. He was very suspicious of it, since he didn't want to know what was beyond the door. But there was no other choice. He had to go for the door.

With very little courage left, InuYasha opened the door as he suddenly became blinded by the light. He was now in some office building. What madness was this? An office located right beside a slaughterhouse? What was this place? InuYasha desperately looked outside when he saw the road. He was in the first floor of some building and it was situated somewhere the border of Kyoto and Osaka. He was close to getting to his destination. He only had to get out of the building, but how?

InuYasha looked desperately ran, opening every door for an escape. Then..

"You are awake?" A voice spoke up from behind.

He knew that voice.

"No, please don't let it be." InuYasha said to himself as he turned around.

His biggest nightmare turned out to be true. Right in front of him was standing the girl who had slaughtered the thousand militias, the one who had dragged him to this forsaken building.

"Get Away." InuYasha yelled as he fell down curled into a ball.

The girl approached him slowly. InuYasha didn't wasn't to die in this place. He had to get out. He had to.

In the brink of madness and fear InuYasha stood up and ran again. He continued running taking any door he could find. He just wanted to get out. He kept on running when he reached a door that was locked. HE desperately tried opening the door. He even tried to break it. But it just wouldn't budge.

"Are you scared?" The girl's voice came again.

With sweat drenching his clothes all over, InuYasha turned around. He jumped back and screamed when he found the girl approaching him.

"What do I do? What do I do?" InuYasha asked himself.

InuYasha looked towards his side. His sanity snapped in desperation. Immediately, he jumped through the window as he broke its glass and landed towards the ground below. As he landed on the ground below, he felt a sharp pain. He looked down and found a sharp glass piercing through his gut. Blood was flowing out of his body. He was injured all over again.

With great pain he grabbed the glass shard and pulled it out. It was very painful process. He had never been stabbed in the gut. But he didn't care. He had to run for his life.

Immediately, InuYasha stood up and began running through the streets. After running for a whole day and losing a lot of blood, InuYasha reached a tunnel as he finally gave up to his exhaustion. He settled down resting his back on the wall. He finally escaped the grasp of the girl. But he still had to meet the crew. But he had wasted one day already. He had to get there anyhow.

But at that moment he was just tired. He had almost been kidnapped and killed by a crazy girl. He just needed some rest. With these thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when InuYasha woke up. He turned his head up and opened his eyelids. His fear rose again as he saw the girl right in front of him.

"Ahhh, don't kill me. Get away." InuYasha panicked.

The girl came closer and closer. What was she going to do now? Was she going to kill him? How did she find him? Why was she after him? Why couldn't she leave him alone?

With no escape remaining, InuYasha closed his eyes expecting the girl to kill him. HE didn't want to die. But he couldn't escape his fate now. He was going to die. Or that was what he thought.

At that moment, InuYasha felt a hug. A hug? He immediately opened his eyes if he was in heaven or not. He was not. He was still alive. But the girl in front of him was hugging him. What on earth did just happen? Why is the girl hugging him? What is her motive? Did she really want to kill him?

"I am not here to kill you." The girl said.

"Who are you? Why are you after me?" InuYasha asked, still in a panicked state.

"My name is Kagome and I just want to be safe." The girl replied.

"What does that mean?" InuYasha asked again.

"I am being chased by the militia. I want to escape. If I give up to them, then they will take me to that horrible place. So please I need your help. I need to be safe. I must get to Kyoto." The girl named Kagome replied.

A horrible place? Did she mean sector-DMWL? The militias were after her, but why? Thinking back, he was also being chased by them for the same reason. All that time he thought he was being targeted for having affiliations with the rebel group but he was wrong. But what was this sector-DMWL?

But more than that, why was he holding a girl? Not any girl but the girl who had some strange destructive powers. It was the same girl who could go crazy just in a matter of seconds.

"Uhm, why are you hugging me?" InuYasha asked.

"To make you believe that I am not going to hurt you." Kagome replied.

"Well, then get off." InuYasha said.

Kagome let go and looked at InuYasha's face. He had a deep blush on his face. This caused Kagome to laugh a little.

InuYasha noticed this and got annoyed.

"Hey, why the hell are you laughing at me?" InuYasha asked rudely.

"You just blushed." Kagome replied with a smile.

InuYasha could do nothing but land his palm on his face with a long sigh.

"Okay, why do need to get to Kyoto?" InuYasha asked.

"It's because something told me I will get help there. I don't know what but I just got this feeling I would get help there." Kagome replied.

"Heh! Relying on your instincts." InuYasha was baffled. "And why were you hiding in that slaughter house?"

"Sorry for that one, I never realized that it was a slaughter house." Kagome apologized.

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl didn't know there was a slaughter house?

For once InuYasha was feeling strange. Why was he talking to an unknown girl like as if he was very comfortable doing it? Why did this girl look so calm now? Why was she so terrified last night? Was InuYasha dreaming? This made no absolute sense. He was supposed to be scared. He was supposed to be running away from. Hell, she might even kill him within a second, even if she didn't want to. It would only take a scream and he would be left into nothing but a big pool of blood. But for once looking into her eyes, why did he not feel even a hint of scare at that moment? She looked so calm. But that night, she was terrified out of her wits. Those wide eyes of shock soaked with tears. What on earth is going on?

At that moment InuYasha heard a car stop from outside the tunnel. Then he heard jeep doors opening. Then he heard a voice.

"Okay, men the two targets are extremely dangerous. They killed all of squad ZERO. We are to shoot and execute at site. Do be careful. They are dangerous subjects." The voice said.

It was the militia, but how did they find here? How come they tracked them down till here? Did they find this girl on the way? Damn, these fools are fast to respond.

But InuYasha had no time to waste. He had to go. But what was he going to do about this girl? He wanted to stay away from. No, he had to get away from her. She might go nutcase all over again and if that happens then he couldn't even imagine what would happen. But….

"Ahh! I'm a fool." InuYasha said to himself.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Come with me." InuYasha replied.

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"Are you coming or not?" InuYasha asked.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Kagome asked.

"Just come quietly." InuYasha answered.

"THEN TELL ME WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Kagome asked in a loud voice.

At that moment the tunnels walls cracked. InuYasha could only stare at shock. Did she just yell? Why was he even asking himself this? Of course she just yelled. And did the walls just cracked? Then he wasn't dreaming yesterday. This girl is dangerous.

"Hey, that voice came from there. They must be here." InuYasha heard one of the soldiers call.

"Damn, they found out." InuYasha said to himself.

"Who found out what?" Kagome asked.

"Well, thanks to you, the militia found out where we are." InuYasha replied.

"You should have told me then." Kagome responded.

"Now is not the time to argue. We must go." InuYasha said

He stood up, but then he felt a sharp pain. The wound was still there.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Then a moment later, a group of soldiers appeared.

"THEY ARE HERE." One of them yelled.

The soldiers immediately began firing at the two.

"SHIT, Run" InuYasha yelled.

He immediately grabbed Kagome and ran deep within the tunnels in the middle of the firefight. The military kept following them. But it was getting harder. InuYasha was in great deals of pain, thanks to the last night's wounds and the one that he inflicted that day. But more than that, why was he bringing this girl with him. She could kill him within a second. That was something he really didn't want. But why did he feel this girl was no threat to him? Maybe he was really a fool.

Then at that moment InuYasha heard a loud explosion. What did just happen? Did they seal the exit?

"Damn, couldn't my life get any worse?" InuYasha asked himself in frustration.

Yep his life was getting worse. Meeting a crazy girl was the first indication.

As they ran deeper, it became dark and everything became pitch black. It was hard to see anything. As if on the cue, InuYasha slipped on something and landed on the ground very hard.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I am." InuYasha replied. "Now what was that thing?"

InuYasha then swiped the light bar on his bracelet.

_Activating Geographical Geometry Scan  
Activation in progress…._

InuYasha waited impatiently as he tapped his feet on the ground.

_Geographical Geometry Scanning complete…  
Applying…._

Then a gridwire appeared on his visor. Then the shapes of the objects on the room were covered in gridwire. Everything became visible again. He looked down at the object that caused him to slip.

"Well, what did you slip on?" Kagome asked.

"Rotten rats." InuYasha spoke up.

Cleaning his shoes, InuYasha grabbed Kagome again and moved forward. But he had to be careful since he didn't want the girl this time to slip.

As they moved forward, the visor pointed InuYasha towards a door that was on the right. He moved forward and pushed it. It wouldn't budge. He then kicked it repeatedly causing the door to break.

"Now don't you think that was rash?" Kagome asked.

"You wanna escape or not?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome could only leave a sigh as both of them inside the door.

It was pretty dark, but thanks to the gridline geometry scan, they found their way. They were walking their way when they heard a few rustling sounds. Something was moving. But what was it. Then they heard loud stamping noises above them. Then they heard the sounds of a boots. InuYasha was giving attention to every detail. The militia had somehow found them.

As they moved forward, a bright light from a flashlight flashed on InuYasha's eyes as one of the millita appeared from the side and tried to hit him with his gun. But InuYasha saw the incoming attack and immediately grabbed his gun. He then pulled it away from him and smacked him with it. The soldier felt the brunt of the attack and landed on the ground. Then InuYasha felt a hit on the back of his head.

He plopped down but he wasn't unconscious yet. However, he was under a shock. He couldn't hear anything. The only thing he could hear was a long beep.

Kagome on the other hand stared at several lights in front of her. She was being approached by the soldiers. She moved back slowly. But the soldiers approached her even more. Then she fell down and landed on her back. But she still kept moving backwards until she felt a wall. What was she going to do now? She would definitely be killed.

The soldiers then pointed their guns ready to fire.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." Kagome yelled threw her hands forward in the air.

Then the soldiers who were behind felt something being thrown at their faces. They looked down. They were shocked with horror at what they were seeing. Lying on the ground was a heart. A human heart.

They immediately looked forward. The only thing they could see was several of their mates with big holes on their chests.

In horror, they immediately began firing.

"I SAID STOP." Kagome yelled shaking her hands.

The soldiers who subdued InuYasha looked in horror. InuYasha who was stuck to the ground stared in horror as a head dropped onto the floor and landed right in front of his face with the head of the victim staring at his. Kagome could only look at horror at what she had just done. Why did she do it? How did she do it? She really didn't know.

InuYasha immediately relapsing from the head butt stood up and threw up a punch at one of the soldiers knocking him down. As the other pointed his gun and was about to fire, a figure landed behind that soldier from the roof.

InuYasha ran back towards Kagome in horror as the figure's head landed on the soldiers neck as it immediately began to eat the him. The soldier began screaming in pain. The third soldier began firing at the figure when another one of them grabbed him by dangling upside down from the roof and pulled him up as the soldier began struggling badly. Then another soldier who was knocked out was dragged somewhere else. One of the figures then saw InuYasha and Kagome as it approached them.

InuYasha on the other hand looked around. He had to find a way out, but how?

After finding one in the visor he stood up and immediately grabbed Kagome.

"Come on we gotta run." InuYasha said to Kagome.

With these words he began to run.

"What are those things?" Kagome asked.

"Kamikazes" InuYasha replied.

InuYasha didn't know why he was saving this girls life. She went crazy again. What the hell is she? What is this prison called sector-DMWL? Why was he even saving her? Right now there was no time for explanation. Kamikazes were on their tail. All they needed to do was escape this dark tunnel as fast as possible.

With these thoughts in mind InuYasha and Kagome ran through the tunnel following every direction his visor was pointing.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter guys. Like I said before, I will not be frequently updating this story. However, I am planning to delay Chapter 13 for Loneliness as well. My exams are in 20 days so I really need to focus there. But don't worry I will post it the day my backpapers done.**

**So how was it guys? Please do leave a review and let me know if it was good or not or do fire me up a PM if you have any questions of if you simply wanna chat. I will try to answer them.**

**Anyways, that's it for now guys and I will see you around.**


	3. Remnants of the Past

**Well, here you go guys. Chapter 3 for NEO. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Studio Sunrice (Lol! what?) uhh! I mean Studio Sunrise and Viz Media.**

* * *

**PANT!**

**PANT! **

**PANT!**

**COME ON, RUN DAMNIT.**

**I AM RUNNING.**

**WELL, HURRY UP.**

**HEY LOOK THERE'S A DOOR.**

* * *

**With an army of monsters after them, will our two companions escape?**

* * *

_23__rd__ November 1996_

_It had been two days since the outbreak. Several area borders of Japan were successfully locked down.  
While the mainland of Japan was devastated, the ones that were away, remained unaffected due to the timely measures taken._

_However, due to the military's unsuccessful operation and uncalculated deaths of countless lives a heated debate began in the parliament._

_25__th__ November 1996_

_Due to the fear of the outbreak, Japan was denied foreign aid._

_5__th__ December 1996_

_Food shortages began to plague the citizens behind the walls._

_7__th__ December 1996_

_Riots began everywhere due to shortage of food._

_Electricity soon ceased to exist in Japan. The whole country was thrown into darkness._

_10__th__ December 1996_

_People behind the walls began killing each other for the sake of food._

_12__th__ December 1996_

_Government tried to suppress the riot by using the methods of Riot police but failed due to significantly less number of policemen and overwhelming amount of hungry citizens._

_17__th__ December 1996_

_Soon several rioters raided the parliament. Everybody inside were immediately executed._

_20__th__ December 1996_

_Soon, a group of people who were told to be working underground soon took over the parliament._

_23__rd__ December 1996_

_The new formed parliament promised the citizens enough food._

_They also introduced a new form of energy generation for electricity._

_Finally they announced that the eradication of Kamikaze's would soon begin with weapons of new technology._

_25__th__ December 1996_

_Necessary food products were distributed throughout Japan._

_26__th__ December 1996_

_Military enlistment was announced._

_1__st__ January 1997_

_Kamikaze eradication officially begins._

* * *

As a door flung open, InuYasha and Kagome rushed through from the other side.

A few of the Kamikaze's were following them. After running through several corridors, they finally found a door. As InuYasha gave the door a good kick as it flew open. As they were entering the room, one of the Kamikaze's pounced towards them. As the creature came towards them flying, he immediately let go of Kagome and slammed the door close. The Kamikaze on the other side got slammed in the face. It then fell to the ground as more of them came and began scratching the door.

On the other side, InuYasha who was panting began recalling everything that happened back with the militia. This girl Kagome, what was she? Did this girl just kill them with her hands? Yes, there was no mistake. She just killed all of them with her hands just like last time.

But before that, why was he sticking up with her? She should be dangerous. She would probably kill him. It wasn't impossible that his body would be in one place and his head in another. But for once why was he feeling she was going to be all right? He was feeling no regret making this decision. Why on earth did he let her stay with him?

As InuYasha snapped back to reality, he saw Kagome kneeling down and looking at the ground. Her eyes were covered in her bangs.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Huh!" InuYasha was surprised.

"Why?" Kagome asked again.

"Why what?" InuYasha asked.

"Why…. Did…. I…. do…. That? " Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"I… just… killed… them…" Kagome said.

InuYasha couldn't give a reply. He moved forward as Kagome looked up. He was expecting some cold look on her face, what he got would even surprise him. Kagome's expression held extreme levels of fear. But it was not fear alone. There was embarrassment as well.

"I didn't want to kill them. I didn't want to." Kagome said.

Of course, she didn't want to. It was written all over her face. But what happened to this girl? If she had powers with her, then she should have realized it. But she is acting like as if she never knew she had this power.

"Oh! God what have I become?" Kagome questioned herself.

At that moment InuYasha noticed the bandage wrapped around her forehead. Strange, a girl who had a bandage wrapped around her head only meant one thing. She was a patient. But she didn't look like had some injury.

"What have I done?" She questioned herself.

"Hey!" InuYasha called Kagome. "HEY!"

Kagome snapped back to reality and looked at InuYasha.

"Tell me, what happened?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know. One moment I was in my class, the next moment." Kagome replied.

Then immediately Kagome felt some sort of pain as she grabbed her head and began screaming in pain.

"Hey! What the …" InuYasha was about to ask but he froze in mid-sentence.

"HEAD! It hurts. IT HURTS." Kagome screamed.

Then in the darkness, InuYasha heard sounds of several glasses breaking. He couldn't do anything. She was going crazy again? He could only look in horror and hope that the worse would end. But it didn't.

Kagome kept on screaming in pain and more thinks began to break. But what was InuYasha supposed to do? It would only be a matter of time he too would be in air and the next moment he would be left to nothing but red juice splattered all over the place. He should be running away, but wait he couldn't run as well. He got a gut feeling that he shouldn't run. But at time like this everybody should run, its plain logic. But why couldn't he?

He couldn't stay, but he couldn't run away as well. What was he supposed to do?

At that moment something snapped in the back of his mind. He didn't know if this would work or not but he had to try to believe it.

With little amounts of courage he had left, InuYasha took a deep breath and moved forward as he grabbed Kagome and pulled him into a hug. He thought he would be dead for doing that, but somehow his instinct worked.

Slowly, Kagome's voice died down. InuYasha's heart was racing rapidly. He was sweating all over. In all his life, he had never been scared as he was that day. His breath stopped. He really couldn't breathe. But that really didn't matter. He just wanted to know if this would totally work or not. To his joy, it did.

Soon Kagome silenced. She was finally calm and everything became stable again. InuYasha who was already not able to breath, finally breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks You" Kagome said.

With these words, she fell unconscious.

InuYasha was heart was now filled with fear and anger. How easy it became for her. Just say thank you and fall unconscious. He just wished it was easy for him. But why was he helping this girl? He should leave her. He didn't care if she would just die by the teeth's of the Kamikaze's. He just wanted to go.

InuYasha dropped Kagome and was about to move away. However, at that moment he felt a pang in his heart. What was he doing? It was not her fault that she wasn't in control of her powers. But she would just kill him.

"Why, dear god? Why?" InuYasha asked.

He immediately picked up Kagome, settled on his back and looked into the visor on his eyes for a new path. After finding one, he began following it. The visor led him to a door which led to a strange tunnel. After following it, he finally found a door that had light coming out of the holes.

With great amount of happiness in himself, he rushed towards it. InuYasha grabbed the handle and opened the door, but with that, it also blinded him for a while for being in the dark for too long. InuYasha shielded his eyes as the light pierced through the darkness.

"Damnit! The Light." He said.

After his vision adjusted, he stood up and went outside. He realized he was near the outskirts of Osaka.

"Okay, now where do I need to go?" InuYasha asked himself.

He then realized, he still was carrying his backpack.

"I hope nothing is broken." InuYasha hoped.

He settled down Kagome and settled his bag down. He then opened the zip and began scouring through the stuffs he had.

He then took out his tablet and unlocked it. Then following words began writing on the screen

_Establishing link with the network….. Complete.  
Calculating the user position… Complete.  
Searching for saved destination point…. Complete.  
Destination: 1.5 mile left_

After a while the map pointed out the location.

"Huh! So it is near the outskirts huh." InuYasha said. "Not far away from here."

With these words he tossed his tablet inside the bag. Picked both Kagome and the bag and began making his way through.

It was already morning. Both of them had run for the whole night and they were pretty much exhausted. Good for Kagome, she fell asleep. Unfortunately for InuYasha, he had to carry a girl who had no control over her powers. He didn't have time to actually rest.

After walking a long distance, InuYasha finally made it to the outskirts. Now he just needed to find the hiding place. Once done, he would be able to rest.

It had been 50 years since InuYasha had been to Kyoto and everything had changed. The outskirt suburb alone was pretty trashed and it was almost a ghost town. It was Osaka all over again. But Kyoto wasn't affected by the outbreak, hell it was properly safe. So why were there vegetation ruling all over the concrete grounds? Why were there rusted smashed cars all over the place? But there were no Kamikaze's as well.

As InuYasha moved through a road, he noticed a super market. A place where goods used for daily life were sold. He then remembered something. People used to buy stuffs at this very supermarket. There used to be snacks, drinks, napkins, soaps, etc. There used to be people buying stuffs all the time and sometimes it used to be packed.

However, now nothing was left of it. There were no people working around here anymore. No population. The town was dead. What happened to them? He didn't know. However, he got his answer some time later.

Just for the memories sake, InuYasha approached the supermarket. He then laid Kagome near the door and entered the door. But his eyes were wide with horror. He was wrong. The place was populated with people. Just that those people didn't have flesh blood or even a living soul. The people who were living there was nothing but skeletons of dead people. InuYasha went for a closer inspection. Those skulls were almost relic. How long were they dead? On further inspection of other corpse, InuYasha noticed something. They had their bones damaged. So these people were not killed by the Kamikaze's? What on earth happen over here?

After scouring through the supermarket and finding nothing useful, except a working matchstick. However, he did notice a gallon of gasoline. Why was it there? That was strange.

He looked around and felt pity for the lost souls that died for no reason. He took the gallon of gasoline and splattered it all over the market. He then went outside, picked up Kagome again and took out the matchbook he had found.

With a long sigh, he plucked out a matchstick, struck it and threw it inside the door. Then for the moment, he just stood there and just watched the whole market burn down. The fire raged in the market. InuYasha had no selfish reason to burn down the market. But he did it for the people who never got laid down. There may be many people out there in Kyoto and he may not be able to put them all to rest, but at least he could do this much for the one he could.

After a while InuYasha continued his way through. After walking for a while, he came across a police car. It felt strange for once, every night there used to be the wailing siren of the police. But at the time, there was no fear. It meant the police were busy protecting the citizens, unlike the present times where the wailing sirens often meant dangers. Now there were more numbers of militia hunting down every rebel they could find.

InuYasha moved towards the car and looked around. After searching for a while he found a slightly rusted revolver and a few bullets. He surveyed the gun and pressed a button on the side. The cylinder came out and there were some bullets left in there as well. Finding some usefulness in the gun, he put it inside and continued.

After walking for half of the day, InuYasha finally reached the destination. But he really couldn't believe they would choose a place like this. Couldn't they choose another place? It's like as if they thought he was a holy follower of something.

In front of him lay an ark gate with a long string of stairs that led up. He guessed it was a Shinto shrine of some sort. With a deep breath, he went upstairs.

The stairs was no problem. A little bit of walking and he was on top. InuYasha looked around and found a small house that was more like a dojo and a small shrine.

After surveying the area, he slid the open the rusted door of the house and went inside. It was pretty much busted. Back before the outbreak, perhaps this house used to be the sleeping place made for the followers of the religion.

Back then, this place used to have a lot of people's coming. Here, some just came to follow religious beliefs, some used to come on during festivals, while most of the time there just used to be students coming to ring bells, rub the cloth that hung on it and pray for good exam results.

But now this shrine became nothing more than a rotten building with trees ripping through the walls and roots coming out of the ground, thus rupturing what could have been a fine flat ground.

InuYasha opened the door to the small house. However, as soon as he slid it open. Something flew out through the door.

"DAMNIT, PIGEONS." InuYasha complained.

It was not something, it was many things. In other words, several pigeons flew through his face thus annoying him greatly.

After brushing off the feathers that lay stuck on his clothes, he went inside hoping to find at least one good room out of the several available and he did. In fact all the rooms were pretty well managed. Maybe rebels used this place as a hideout. No wonder it was much cleaner than he expected.

He looked around and found a small knee height desk and a futon lay on the ground. He went towards it and laid down Kagome on it. It had been a hectic day. But soon everything would be done. Now since he was at the extraction site, he only needed to wait till sunset for the rebels to arrive and take him away.

After breathing in some air, InuYasha settled down his back pack and began taking out tools and the gun he had recently found. He opened the cylinder again. Then he pressed the small knob at the back of the cylinder as all the bullets came out. He then began tearing the gun apart piece by piece with his tools for further inspection. The gun as it seemed only had dirt jamming the trigger and some rust in the outer layer. Other than that, it would work pretty fine.

He began brushing the dust off the gun with the tools he had and began cleaning it in a strange solution that he poured out on a tray. Once done, he began putting it back together again. After he was done, he closed the cylinder and pulled the cock knob and pressed the trigger. The cylinder turned and it gave a clicking sound indicating there were no bullets in the cylinder. It worked with ease.

"Glad this still works." InuYasha said to himself.

With no time to spare, he opened the cylinder again. Then he put a bullet in every hole and threw the cylinder back inside. He then aimed the gun. Finding some sort of satisfaction, he put it on the table.

After doing this, he went to get some sleep since he really had not gotten any. However as he was sleeping, he began murmuring.

* * *

"**ARE YOU READY?"**

"**NO, NO PLEASE NO!"**

"**BE STRONG YOU WILL BE THROUGH THIS"**

"**NO PLEASE I CAN'T DO IT PLEASE!"**

"**NOTHING WILL HAPPEN."**

"**AHHH! PLEASE, THAT HURTS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP."**

* * *

"Gasp!" InuYasha woke up.

What did he just see? What did he hear? The only thing he could see was a blurred scene. Whatever it was he was literally sweating all over the place.

At that moment, InuYasha looked around and saw Kagome still sleeping. InuYasha couldn't believe she was still sleeping. How long could she sleep?

Then at that moment, InuYasha noticed the bandage wrapped around her forehead again. That bandage, something was wrong. Something had to be under that bandage. Maybe some answer.

With little hope he had left, InuYasha undid the bandage. He was expecting some answers, hoping to find out what happened between those past 50 years he never seemed to remember.

Unfortunately the only thing he got was a deep scar on her head. But what did this scar meant?

With a little bit of curiosity, he touched the scar. He roamed the scar along until he found a hairpin entangled on her hair.

It was strange, the hairpin on the hair of the girl? For some reason the hairpin was a queer addition. It was strangely shaped, but why? Then suddenly a pink light lit up in a small dot.

"Oh no." InuYasha realized as he immediately threw the hairpin.

He then immediately ran towards the table and grabbed the loaded revolver.

But just then, he heard a loud band come from the front door of the small house.

"CRAP" InuYasha cursed.

He raised his gun and pulled the knob as the cylinder turned and gave a click sound.

It was a trap. He was being tracked all the time. That hairpin, it was a tracking device. That's how they had found them. What was he going to do now?

* * *

**With the enemy on their doorstep, how will InuYasha escape?**

* * *

**So how was it guys? **** I hope you really did like it. I am worried one way if there's just too much detail thrown in. Hence, being slow in pacing. Also the narration is also weird since it narrates an object. I got that type of narration idea from an indie game called 'Gone Home' where there is no fixed narrative and the only way to reveal the story is by interacting with the objects on the house. For example, you play a vinyl record and then the narrator starts narrating the story relating to the vinyl. For me it actually proves that object's and environments alone can tell a story.**

**Please do let me know in the review if you liked it or not and also regarding the slow pacing and the narration style I am going with this story. Also, you can fire me a PM if you have any questions. Plus, I hope I didn't scare you guys with the story cover.  
**

**Also, Chapter 13 of my second series 'Loneliness' is also live. If you are interested, please do check it out.**

******So that's it for this chapter guys.** I hope you liked it and I will see all around.  



	4. Tracked Down

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 like I promised. I am sorry that I am pretty late for the update. I wanted to update this back in Wednesday, but several circumstances led me to delay the chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Studio Sunrise or Viz Media.**

* * *

**BREACHING IN 3….2….1  
[BANG!]  
BREACHING SUCCESSFUL, WE'RE GOING IN.  
BE CAREFUL! CHECK EVERY ROOM.**

* * *

******With the enemy on their doorstep, how will InuYasha escape?**

* * *

With a loud bang, the front door of the house was breached open. The soldiers immediately began marching inside the house. As soon they entered the house, they began inspecting each room slowly. For the most part, the house was pretty much empty. Every room they breached turned out empty.

"Found anything?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Negative." Another replied.

"Wait, there's still one room left." Another soldier said.

"Probably gonna be empty." One of the soldier replied as he moved towards the door.

"Be careful." Another soldier warned.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever." The previous soldier said.

He moved forward and put his hand on the door. Then with a little bit of energy he moved the door open.

"See, there's nothing over here." The soldier said.

Unfortunately, he never even looked inside the room. What was inside? He didn't even care to look what was inside. He just wanted to prove that he was right. That became his most fatal mistake of his life.

As soon as the soldier looked at his teammates, a hand carrying a gun popped out from the door. The soldier who was near the door turned around the direction the gun was. The next moment the gun was fired and the bullet ejected by it piercing right through his eyes. As the body fell down to the ground, the hand slipped inside again and the door was slid close.

"What the.." One of them said as the all the soldiers suddenly became alert. "THAT IDIOT."

"This is team sk-34. We have located the target. I repeat, WE HAVE LOCATED THE TARGET." The soldier said.

All of them moved over the body that was now bleeding from the eye. They all settled on the either side of the door.

"Okay, ready?" The soldier asked. "Breaching in 3... 2... 1..."

With these words one of the soldiers moved into the middle and kicked the door open. Then within seconds everyone moved inside.

"What the…" One of the soldiers said in surprise. "They escaped?"

The room surprisingly had another door that was open and led to the backside of the house.

Then, moments later gunshots were heard at the front door.

"What? He is already there!" The group leader said in a loud voice. "Okay, everyone move out."

All of them began moving towards the door front door. At that moment however, a soldier who was exiting at last, noticed something on the desk.

"Oh, no." He said to himself. "Everybody, get out. NOW"

Once all the soldiers realized what was going on, they began running out.

"Damnit." InuYasha said to himself.

He had somehow noticed the backdoor and escaped right on time. Kagome was still unconscious and he was still carrying her on his back. Seriously, it's almost a whole day and she still hasn't woken up. What happened to her? Why is she still sleeping?

He kept wondering as he moved around the house until he reached the front of the house. At that moment he heard some voices. Noticing the voices, he immediately stuck himself to the wall and slowly crept along towards the edge.

Once he was on the edge, he slowly peeked from the other side. There were soldiers in front of the door.

"So much for the easy way out." He said to himself.

He looked around in order to find an escape point. As soon as he pulled himself back a little bit. He then took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Then with little determination he had, he dashed himself forward.

There were a group of soldiers. The group consisted of about six soldiers. The rest were inside.

As InuYasha was thrown into the open, a soldier saw him.

"Hey, THERE HE IS." He pointed out.

InuYasha as a reaction immediately pulled out his gun and fired a round at him. The bullet pierced right through his chest. As the body dropped on the floor, all the soldiers became alert.

InuYasha on the other hand immediately took cover behind one of the jeeps. The soldiers once out of confusion began firing at the jeep where InuYasha was hiding behind. InuYasha took a deep breath and dashed out from backside of the jeep. He fired a few more rounds at the soldiers as he began running towards the open space.

As the remaining five soldiers were about to follow them, a huge explosion occurred behind them. They turned around. To their horror, the house that was in fine shape was now in flames.

As they watched in horror, they saw a figure within the flames. That figure turned out to be one of the soldiers struggling to keep the fire out. Unfortunately, his life turned out to be short. The moment it came out the fire, it fell down on its face and lay there motionless. He was dead.

Immediately gaining their sanity, they ignored the rest and began following the culprits yet again.

InuYasha on the other hand finally arrived at the opening with Kagome on her back. It was pretty much an open spot with a nice view of the city. However, the area was blocked by railing fence and beyond that railing fence was a drop equivalent to three floors of a building. Below was a street filled with old cars and beside the street was another drop and below that drop was a small river.

InuYasha trying to control his breath, he threw the cylinder of the revolver open. He then pressed the knob behind the cylinder as all the empty shells popped off from the revolver cylinder. He then put his hands in his pocket, pulled out a few bullets and immediately began filling up the cylinder. Once done, he threw the cylinder in, pulled the cylinder latch and finally pressed the hummer as a click sound came out of the gun.

At that moment the soldiers appeared from behind and began firing at the two. InuYasha, having no other choice grabbed Kagome tighter and jumped over the fence. The soldiers immediately began moving towards the fence.

InuYasha who had just jumped from the fence watched the ground come closer towards him. Then he felt the power of gravity coursing through his nerves as his body crashed on top of a roof of an old car.

"Damn." He said.

His body was now in pain again. It was paining really badly, thanks to the fall and the weight of a girl on his back.

With some energy left, he picked himself up and stepped down on to ground. However, he felt a pain on his body and he fell down on his knees. Then at that moment soldiers appeared from above the fence.

"Aww, crap." InuYasha said.

The soldiers immediately began firing at the duo. InuYasha despite his great pain began running. He aimed his gun at the soldiers above and pulled the trigger as bullets were fired at the soldier. As he jumped behind another old car and fired one more shot. The bullet pierced through the air and landed straight onto the head of one of the soldier.

The soldiers kept on firing. InuYasha on the other hand threw open the cylinder of his revolver and reloaded the gun. As he threw back the cylinder and pulled the hummer, he looked around. There was no other escape. He had to sneak through cars in order to escape or just sit there like a duck.

With no other option, he moved forward through the cars slowly and silently.

A few moments later, the soldiers stopped firing. Did they think they were dead? InuYasha really did hope so. Because he had no more strength left to fight anymore. His body was completely in pain thanks to the fall and the exhaustion of carrying the girl around the city on foot was enough. He really didn't want things to go this awry. He never even thought things could go this worse. Why did it have to go this worse? He kept on thinking that.

After half an hour later, the soldiers were soon nowhere to be heard. Where they gone? It sounded like they did give up. Maybe now they would stop chasing them. But would they?

InuYasha stood up and began moving down the road that led them deeper towards Kyoto. There were several cars lying on the road. Probably left over from the days of the outbreak. The cars condition itself told that people were desperate to escape Kyoto. But from what? Kyoto was a clean city. Kamikaze's never existed in the city. The city was well blocked from everything that was outside. So why did people want to get out of the city in such desperation?

As InuYasha was moving down, he heard a noise. It came closer and closer. Then it became louder and louder. Then seconds later, two army Humvees came ripping through the streets.

"There he is." The soldier who sitting on the machine gun attached on the roof of the Humvee yelled.

"Not again." InuYasha said in frustration.

Both Humvees stopped as soldiers came out of the vehicle and set themselves near the jeep. InuYasha immediately in response began running back.

The soldier, who was still on the Humvee, popped his head out from hole of the roof. He then turned the gun around, pulled the knob of the machine gun and aimed it at his target.

InuYasha realizing what was about to happen, jumped behind the nearest car for cover. The soldier gave a smile.

"DIE" He yelled. Then he pressed the trigger of the gun.

The next moment, ear bleeding bangs were heard. Countless empty shells dropped on the floor and several bullets ripped through the air tearing through everything that came in their way, ripping through rusted metal and concrete and giving rise to the unwanted dust and concrete powder from the roads.

This place was becoming a hell for InuYasha. Those guys would never give up. They would just come and start firing. He was a prisoner? Fine. But what crime did he commit? He only tried to steal a vial and that's all. Was that really a huge crime?

After several moments, the firing finally stopped. InuYasha still on alert readied his gun. He was very lucky that at least he found a gun. Or else he would be a sitting duck in the middle of the firefight. At least now the gun would be useful. Or so he thought?

The next moment he heard a small sound. What were they up to? He thought. He never thought he would get his answer so soon.

A few moments later, a grenade rolled out from within the cars and stopped right beside InuYasha and Kagome.

With a loud gasp, InuYasha jumped on his feet and tried to get as far as possible. At least he hoped that they would be safe. However, he was too late.

The grenade exploded throwing out a force that threw InuYasha off the road. With shellshock running on his head, he then fell down and crashed straight into the river. However, he was still not unconscious. He came up to the surface and tried to breath. But there was just too much water and on top of that it was dirty. The current was so hard that he couldn't see what was happening.

Soon, the shellshock started to control itself. However, he realized. Kagome was not with her. Where was she? What happened? Was she dead?

As InuYasha desperately looked around, he saw a hand sticking out onto the surface. He thought that might be Kagome. It had to be. He swam right towards it and grabbed the hand. He pulled the hand and out came Kagome. She was still breathing and at least she wasn't dead.

InuYasha then grabbed her and tried to swim out of the water. But the dirty water was so dirty that it was stinging his eyes. He really had a hard time seeing everything.

But then he saw a big black figure approaching him. What was it? It was too hard to tell. His eyesight was very blur. However, he soon regained his eyesight. He realized what it was. He quickly grabbed Kagome and immediately turned around to brace his impact with a piece of a broken bridge standing like a wall. Soon, was holding Kagome in his arms, and the next moment, everything became black.

* * *

Back at the road, the soldiers were investigating the river.

"Did you find anything?" One of the soldiers said.

"Not yet. But we must keep looking." Another soldier said.

"Come on, man I am tired already. They might as well be dead already." Third soldier replied.

"Do you really think they are dead?" A voice spoke up.

All of them turned towards the source of the voice. In front of them stood a boy and he was wearing bracelet with a blue bar on his hand.

"It looks like it's my time to step up." He said.

He then brought the bracelet close to his mouth and licked it.

"Let's play, shall we?" He said.

* * *

Back somewhere, InuYasha finally opened up his eyes and immediately began choking out the water he had swollen when he was in the water. He looked up and found out that he was drifted somewhere near the edge of the city. He looked around and found out that he was indeed inside in Kyoto.

With great pain and exhaustion, he stood up with great difficulty. He was so tired that even standing up was becoming extremely hard. He slowly moved upward a small slant which led to a road. Once on the road, he realized something. He frantically looked around and did not find Kagome. Did he lose her in the river? What happened to her? But why was he so concerned with the girl? He didn't even know her. So why was he so concerned? But no matter what, he was still concerned and he couldn't rest until he found her.

But soon he did. A little bit in a distance, stood Kagome and she was just looking at the sun setting. Her hair was floating in the wind. She was just looking strange. But she was also looking strangely beautiful. Why did she look so beautiful was a question he wanted to ask so badly. Why did such a beautiful girl have such devastating powers under her control or in other words out of her control.

After a while, InuYasha slowly moved towards her.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome turned around and InuYasha got his answer. To InuYasha's horror, Kagome was carrying a very cold but traumatized look on her face.

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha was really shocked at what he got. This girl was looking so cold that almost anybody would freeze on the spot. What happened to this girl? After almost a day of sleeping, she finally wakes up with this strange look in her face. He just froze there not able to say anything. He couldn't even move. The coldness on her eyes, it was really haunting.

"I…. think we should….. Get out." InuYasha suggested.

Then immediately Kagome shook her head.

"Huh! Did you say anything?" She immediately asked.

"I said we need to move along." InuYasha finally said.

Sweat was dripping down his forehead. He was really horrified at what he was seeing. But then he realized something. The cold look on her eyes suddenly changed back. They were more innocent and lively than before. What did just happen?

"Oh, then let's move along." Kagome said.

InuYasha couldn't say anything. He just moved along the road.

After moving for a while, they finally reached the city. The city itself was pretty bad shape. InuYasha looking at the rusted buildings just wondered. What happened to this place? The place was badly abandoned and no sign of life was seen.

Soon, the sun hid behind the horizon and both of them were safely hidden inside a building. In case they needed to escape, they just stayed at the third floor of the building.

It had already been a tiring day for InuYasha. He just hoped to have some peace, at least for some time. Kagome on the other hand just stood quite most of the time. But she wasn't carrying any cold look on her face. At least it seemed like that.

Then Kagome turned towards InuYasha.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.

"Do I look like okay to you?" InuYasha asked back.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Kagome apologized.

"Keh! You first sleep, put me through hell and now you apologize? How easy it is for you? You just come and apologize." InuYasha scolded her.

"HEY DON'T BE RUDE, AT LEAST I APOLOGIZED." Kagome yelled. "YOU JERK."

At that moment, the glass in the window suddenly shattered to pieces. This caught the attention of the two.

"What did just happen?" Kagome asked.

"How would I know?" InuYasha asked back.

Actually he knew. It was the girl right in front of her that did it. He was really scared out of his wits. It's not that he hadn't seen enough. He had really seen enough. Just that he had seen it so much that it wasn't surprising or a mystery any more.

However, at that moment InuYasha heard something. It was very faint but he really did hear something.

"Shh, did you hear that?" InuYasha asked.

"Hear what?" Kagome asked.

But InuYasha kept quiet. He just kept listening to the sound. It was some kind of a swishing sound and it came closer.

"Oh! No." InuYasha said.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"We gotta go." InuYasha said.

With no moment to spare, he quickly grabbed Kagome and the bag. Then without sparing another moment, he looked around. Then he ran across the room. The day was only going on worse. Couldn't he have one day's peace? Guess, life was really hard.

InuYasha then immediately pulled Kagome on her back and jumped right through the window smashing the glass to pieces. Then he immediately grabbed a vine that was growing on the walls and began sliding down to the ground.

Just as he touched the ground, something flew into the building. The next moment a huge explosion occurred from the floor they were at.

"Dammit." InuYasha said.

He then began running away from the building as all the shattered glass began showering down at the two. He couldn't have one moment of peace. The soldiers had found them once again and were now showering missiles at their direction.

Once he was a little farther away, he settled down Kagome, turned around and pulled out his gun.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.

"Everything is not okay." InuYasha replied.

Then more missiles showered on the building they were on. They looked at horror as the building now began to burn. Soon the building could not handle the torture. The next moment it fell down and crashed down onto the street, leaving huge amounts of smoke in the air.

InuYasha who was expecting the army to appear, pulled out the gun. He expected bad to appear and was now ready to face it. Unfortunately, he got the worst.

At that moment a smashed car came flying out of the smoke.

"WATCH OUT" InuYasha yelled.

InuYasha jumped towards Kagome and pushed her down as the car crashed right where they were standing. As the car flew aboce them, InuYasha turned around and looked at the smoke in horror. Was it true? Was he going to face what he thought he was thinking?

First there was a huge stomp and another and another. The vibration of the stomps came closer and closer until a figure could be seen in the smoke. Once out of the smoke, InuYasha widened his eyes at what he was going to face. What he just wished not to be true, became exactly true.

Out of the smoke first came out its legs, then its arms and finally its body. Right in front of InuYasha was now standing a Mech that was almost as high as a three floors of a building.

"Why is there a Mech here?" Kagome asked.

Then two guns popped out from the wrist of the Mech and they were then aimed straight at the two.

From inside the mech, the pilot gave a wild grin. He then bought his hands near his mouth and licked the bracelet with a blue bar.

"Now, Like I said before. LET'S PLAY, SHALL WE?" The mech pilot yelled.

With these words several bullets came roaring out of the gun ripping through everything that got in it's way. The pilot on the other hand began laughing like a maniac.

* * *

**With a huge monster under the control of a maniac aiming to destroy them, will someone come to help InuYasha and Kagome?**

* * *

**So, how was it guys? I really hope you loved this chapter and I hope I am in right track for this story. I know this story is different and you guys are more accustomed to stuffs like romance and all that. ****But hey, then again I like to experience with different stuffs and this story is a clear indication. **I also like romance but there are just too many of them here in fanfiction and some of them just go way off track with their stories. As of right now, I have no plan to write any romance stories. But I will soon.  


**Please do leave a review and let me know how I am doing with this story so far. You can also PM me if you have any questions.  
**

**Anyways, I will try to write and upload chapter 15 for Loneliness and hopefully try to write and upload chapter 5 for NEO.**

**So, that's it for this chapter guys. I hope you guys love it and I will see you all around.**


	5. A Madmans Armor

**Hey Guys, here's another chapter for NEO like I promised. I hope you guys like it.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Studio Sunrise or Viz Media.**

* * *

**The boy piloting the mech:**

**"NOW LET'S PLAY, SHALL WE?**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**InuYasha:**

**"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?"**

* * *

**__****With a huge monster under the control of a maniac aiming to destroy them, will someone come to help InuYasha and Kagome?**

* * *

_January 1998_

_After almost a year, The Kamikaze eradication was still incomplete. The people at this point were still strong. But the citizens behind the barriers were now under control._

_Later that year a division was created which focused solely on technology development of the country._

_August 1998_

_Several test weapons were created. While some them worked and many did not._

_December 1998_

_A scientist draws down a basic patent for a new type of transportation means as a method to support the military to cross vast terrains then impossible with four wheeled vehicle. This vehicle would be more like an armor that could actually walk like a human. In other words, more of a mech concept._

_Soon thereafter scientists became fascinated by the concept. After a week, the project was finally green lit._

_1999_

_Scientist began making more sketch drawings and started refining the work. During this year they began testing various sizes, looked at the budget and materials available and finally started making live _

_March 2000_

_After a year of sketch drawings, the first physical beta model was released. This model had no moving legs and arms but a wheel was used as a mean for movement._

_2002_

_After years of experimentation, first fully working mech was finally working. This mech was named Ganryu._

* * *

The next moment the Ganryu began aimed the gun and began firing at InuYasha and Kagome. However, he did not fire directly at the two.

"Ahh! Damnit." InuYasha said.

Kagome on the other hand only held InuYasha tightly

"Hahahaha! I won't kill you this easily. I am not done playing yet." The pilot yelled.

Unfortunately, his playing time would inevitably come to a halt. Soon the gun began making some strange noises. Soon the fire rate began decreasing until it finally stopped firing.

InuYasha on the other hand, immediately picked himself and Kagome up.

"Can you run?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, I can." Kagome replied.

"Okay, then." InuYasha said.

With all the energy they had in their body, they began running for their lives. They ran down the street jumping over every smashed cars, broken building pieces and even holes.

"You think you can escape me? THINK AGAIN." The pilot yelled.

The last thing they heard was a loud crash. They didn't look behind what the crash was all about because they were running for their lives. They had no time to look behind. InuYasha kept on running but he had to turn his head back for once he had to turn back. After all the crash sound wasn't anything they shouldn't take seriously. He was about to look back when a huge rock crashed right in front of him. Actually, it was not a rock. It was a piece of a pavement of the road and it was ripped right out from the ground.

"That bastard is really not giving up. What should I do?" InuYasha asked himself.

Then another crash was heard. InuYasha turned around to find several smashed cars flying towards both of them. With no other choice, he grabs Kagome and blindly jumps to his left. As the car began raining down onto the streets InuYasha picked himself and Kagome up as looked around in desperation. He had to find a way out. There was no way they could stay in an open road.

"Over there." Kagome pointed out.

She pointed out towards a small lane. InuYasha turned around once more. The Ganryu was now charging towards them. InuYasha did not want to believe in this girl. But he had no other choice. He wanted to live.

As the Ganryu came closer, InuYasha stood up and both of them ran. Soon the Ganryu approached the point they were standing. It raised its hands into fists and pushed it forward.

However, right at that time InuYasha and Kagome got inside the alley. The mechs hand collided with the two walls of the building that were on the either sides of the lane.

But InuYasha didn't stop. He didn't even look back. He didn't care. He just wanted to escape. So with Kagome by his side, he simply kept on running.

* * *

They ran through the alley. But it was really long. The lane was very deep indeed and they had ran long enough to tire themselves up. Soon, they gave up running and settled down.

"Hey! Are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kagome replied.

"Well, I guess he can't come over here since there just too many building over here." InuYasha said.

"Why did he stop firing so suddenly?" Kagome asked. "He had guns and he could have just killed us all within seconds."

"First of all, he wanted to play with us. He seems to be one of those soldiers who love to see other people suffer. That's why he did not take a positive hit." InuYasha said.

"Well, what's the second?" Kagome asked.

"His guns, they may be small and have countless ammo but, for the guns that size using it constantly would put it on overheat and can jam the gun. So as a safety measure the gun goes into cool down period. Had we been any longer the gun would have cooled down and he wouldn't take another chance at letting us get away."

"I see. So he is going to kill us regardless." Kagome said.

"He won't try to let us get away. That's for sure. If he is playing with us then I can guess that he really has never lost his prey." InuYasha said.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"We just stay here, rest for a while, even though we shouldn't be. But I am just tired and I can't run anymore." InuYasha said.

That was true InuYasha couldn't run anymore. He had run enough.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Heh!" InuYasha stalled for a bit.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you care?" InuYasha asked.

"Just asking. Maybe it would be better if we just got to know each other better this way." Kagome said.

"Heh! It's none of your business who I am cause once we escape, we part ways." InuYasha said.

"Hey I am just asking for a name." Kagome said.

"Well, I am already being chased by the militia. I don't want anything more worse than this. Giving you my name would only mean handing myself over to them. That's something I don't want to do." InuYasha said.

"Do you trust anybody?" Kagome asked.

"That's none of your business." InuYasha replied.

"You have to answer me this one." Kagome urged.

"I said that's none of your business." InuYasha tried to reject that again.

"Well, what if it is?" Kagome questioned.

InuYasha's anger was really starting to boil. This girl was asking questions he didn't want to answer. Why couldn't she see that? He didn't want to press anything further. But he just couldn't yell at her. First of all the crazy pilot might soon find them and second this girls powers might go crazy as well. Either way, he had no other choice but be calm, even though that was not his best trope.

"We should really get going." InuYasha said.

He then stood up. Kagome on the other hand was giving him strange looks. Why was she doing that? She really didn't know.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing." Came her reply.

"Then get a move on." InuYasha said.

Kagome stood up. InuYasha turned around and was about to start walking.

"Hey!" Kagome called.

"What is it now?" InuYasha questioned again.

"As I might have told you before. My name is.." Kagome was speaking.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know your name." InuYasha said.

"You do." Kagome said with a surprise.

Well of course he would know. She had repeated her introduction. There was no way he could have forgotten her name. After all those events, who wouldn't know her?

At that moment Kagome gave a smile. InuYasha froze. Her smile, it was making her look so innocent and cute. A girl with such a gentle smile. There was no way. No way, a girl with such a natural and gentle smile could have the guts to kill so mercilessly. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong!

* * *

Just then a loud crash was heard behind him. InuYasha was about to turn around when he suddenly felt something grabbing him. Soon, he was pulled through a hole in one of the building. Everything became so blur and happened so fast that the only thing he realized the next moment was that he was staring at the face of the Ganryu that was chasing them.

InuYasha looked around area. The space, it was wide open. All this time they were resting behind a building that was in front of an open ground. That pilot had tracked them down and simply ripped through the building in order to get them.

"HAHAHAH! YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME. WELL, YOU WERE POORLY MISTAKING. I NEVER LET MY PREY GET AWAY. If you hadn't run away I would have made your death less painful. But you never realized that. NOW I WILL MAKE SURE I WILL HAVE YOUR DEATH AS PAINFUL AS EVER." The pilot yelled.

With these words the Ganryu's grips tightened. InuYasha felt extreme pain running through his body. This fool was aiming at killing him with great torture. There was no escape. He was dead. It felt like hell. It was really painful but there was no escape.

"YES, CRY. CRY, YELL, SCREAM, BEG AS LOUD AS YOU CAN BECAUSE THIS IS PROBABLY THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER FACED." The pilot said.

The worst thing ever faced? These words constantly ran through his head. It kept on running on his head so much that he forgot that he was being crushed by the mech right in front of him. His mind began diverting elsewhere. At that moment, InuYasha began having visions. The visions were very blurry and they were very faint. But he was seeing them. He really couldn't note anything from the visions. He couldn't even remember.

"What am I seeing?" InuYasha asked himself.

But then InuYasha snapped back to reality. He realized that the Ganryu was not grabbing as tightly as it was before. In fact it had loosened up quite a lot. Soon, he regained his vision. At that moment he realized that the Ganryu was not focusing on him. Instead it was looking somewhere else. InuYasha turned to look at the spot where the Ganryu was looking at.

He was looking at the hole in the building from where he was being pulled out. But to his horror, his focus was on Kagome. She was standing right over there. That dumb girl, why did she have to follow him? She just had put everything in danger even herself. She could have run away. There was still a chance. But why did she not?

"Well, look at that. A sweet little doll came to play with us, how amazing." The mech said.

The Pilot then commanded the mech to point his hand at the girl. Soon the gun came out of its wrist.

"RUN." InuYasha yelled.

But Kagome froze there. She didn't even move. She just stood there.

"I SAID RUN GODDAMMIT." InuYasha yelled.

But there was no response, just a dull expression of shock written on her face.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? DON'T YOU WANT TO LIVE? DO YOU WANNA JUST DIE HERE LIKE SEVERAL EPOPLE HAVE. DON'T YOU HAVE A REASON TO LIVE? DO YOU HAVE NO FAMILY? IF SO THEN RUUUUNNNN!" InuYasha yelled.

InuYasha then felt the grip tighten once again as pain flowed through his body.

"Will you please keep quite. Word like those annoys me very much." The pilot said.

At that moment Kagome's head jerked up in realization. But she did not run. She just stood there with her head hung down. She was going to be bombarded with bullets from the gun. Why did she not run? At moment like this she should be running. After all anybody would run.

"HAHAHA! LET'S PLAY." The pilot yelled.

The pilot was about to fire his gun at the girl. At that moment the visor suddenly turned red with a huge warning sign.

"Warning! Enemy hostiles approaching." The computer said in a loop.

"What!" The pilot said in shock.

* * *

InuYasha who was struggling to stay alive suddenly saw several lights flash up. Soon, the Ganryu was pointed out by several laser lights.

InuYasha looked around to find out that there were several missile pods on the rooftop aiming straight at the mech. Soon, several soldiers came out from inside the building onto the ground and aimed their hard heavy machine guns.

Next a voice began speaking from the atmosphere.

"Pilot, you have no escape. We have you surrounded. You have no way to survive. Put down the person you are holding and come out of the Ganryu. We might go easy on you." The voice said.

"Are they crazy?" InuYasha asked himself.

But then InuYasha realized, they were the rebels who were supposed to pick him up.

They were telling the pilot to surrender. This was a pretty common tactic among soldiers. At times like these most soldiers would have given up and surrendered. But not this one. He knew that if a crazy soldier takes his job as a playtime, then results would be very bad.

The next moment, everything was silent. Soldiers stood there with sweat coming down from their foreheads.

"Hey, do you think this will work?" One of the rebels asked.

"Let's cross our fingers and hope." Another soldier said.

Unfortunately, their hopes went in vain.

"Hahaha! What an amazing coincidence? Do you really think I am that much of an idiot to give myself up to you?" The pilot asked.

He then brought the bracelet closer to his mouth and he licked the blue bar.

"I AM ONLY GETTING STARTED." The pilot yelled.

* * *

With these words he threw InuYasha away sending him flying in the air. Soon, he landed right on a small rusted car. It was a pretty hard landing, but at least it wasn't very fatal. But it still sent pain through his body. He would still not be able to move.

"Take no chances. Engage and exterminate." Was the words he could hear.

Soon missiles flew through the sky. Sounds of bullets roared through the air. Missiles collided with the body of the Ganryu which caused the smokes to rise.

As the rebels engaged with the soldiers, Kagome ran towards InuYasha to aid him.

InuYasha looked up as Kagome picked him up from the car.

"Why didn't you run, damnit?" InuYasha asked.

"Do you think it's that easy?" Kagome asked back in a loud voice.

"Is running that hard for you?" InuYasha asked back in a loud voice.

Just then the Ganryu dashed forward and kicked on the ground where the soldiers with Hard Heavy Machine Guns were standing. Soon, the whole pavement was ripped off from the ground and thrown off in the air along with soldiers standing on it. All the soldiers were thrown into different directions. Some were thrown inside the buildings while others were thrown to the streets. But one thing was clear, they were all dead.

Soon, a few missiles hit the back of the mech. It turned around to look at a few soldiers firing missiles at it. The mech dashed forward and with great force and it's raised fists, landed the fist into the top of the building. The soldiers who were in the building became the victim of the punch. With hard screams coming from their throats, they were thrown off from the building as they landed on the ground. Somehow, some of them survived while other died. They looked around to look at the bloodied faces of their companions. Some of had landed on their face while another was landed his gut right into a pole. They were glad they survived, but they were wrong. Soon the building on which they were standing gave up and it fell right on top of the surviving rebels from the fall. Thus , crushing them and ending their lives.

"Hey! Over here." A voice called them.

Both of them turned around to see a rebel calling them.

"Hey! We need help. Please" Kagome asked.

The rebel looked around and quickly moved towards them.

Suddenly, at that moment the mech somehow got lost in the smoke.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE." A voice spoke up.

All the soldiers held their fire for once. There was smoke and fire all over the place. They really couldn't see anything.

Taking the cue, all the rebels began reloading their guns. Just as they were reloading, one of the soldiers reloading their guns at one of the buildings noticed something. He saw something red in the smoke. At that moment he realized what it was.

"Everybody, RUN" He warned everybody.

But the others were confused. Soon the smoke cleared and the Ganryu was there. But it was going to do something bad, really bad.

With its right leg backwards and its fist on the either sides of it hips, its body was now covered in red neon lines.

"EVERYBODY FIRE NOW!" One of the soldiers in another roof top noticed.

Soon, missiles immediately began firing again. But unfortunately, that would fail to work.

Soon, half of its shoulders from the backside slid up. Then the next moment in the darkness of the night, a red light ripped through it.

The Ganryu fired a huge laser beam from its back side of the shoulder that slid up. It ripped through everything that got in its way. Soon there were holes in the buildings which soon crumbled due to immense heat emitted by the beam. Rebels who got in way of the beam were vaporized within seconds. Even those who were just near it, burned to death while the lucky ones burned themselves badly.

But in the end, they all died as buildings crumbled and crushing them along with it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not having fun? Too bad cause I am having a lots. HAHAHAHAHA" The pilot said as he continued laughing maniacally.

InuYasha and Kagome on the other hand watched the whole disaster unfold in front of them as they were being escorted into a subway tunnel. The doors were being closed as within those last moments, InuYasha got the last glimpse of the Ganryu as a missile collided with the mech but had no effect as the monster stood tall wreaking havoc as the huge doors closed down.

* * *

**_Help has arrived. But is it worth hoping?_  
**

* * *

**So, how was it guys? I really do hope you guys loved it. I has been very busy week for me. Sorry if the update was pretty late. I will try to post the next chapter next week for NEO as always. As for my first series Loneliness, I will take a break from that for the next week. I will try to update it the week after that. I hope you guys do like the direction I am taking with this story. Please let me know in the review. I would highly appreciate your feedback.  
**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter guys, I hope you all like it and I will see you all around.**


End file.
